Starlight Still in Their Eyes
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Can farewells really fare one well?


Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie.

Author's Note: I just finished rereading _Peter Pan_ – wonderful as always – and got a plot bunny. This is a bookverse, AU-ish fic from Wendy's point-of-view. (Sorry **kasmira36**!) And it is not short for once. Feedback is welcomed.

* * *

Starlight Still in Their Eyes

As the Jolly Roger dropped anchor, so did Wendy's heart fall. The ship swayed, hovering high above London. The girl watched quietly as the boys rushed about the deck in their pirate garb, making sure they had all their things. Her own small bundle was pressed against her chest: her dress she had made of leaves and berries in Neverland.

A ball of light the size of her fist zipped close by her face, a tinkling of bells ringing in a slightly annoyed manner. Instantly the clamor died down, and the boys all stood still, a stick with a bundle tied at the end, resting on each of their shoulders. As one, they looked towards Wendy. Silently she nodded; they moved to the side of ship, and a shower of fairy dust fell on them. One by one they started to climb over the rail and bobble in the air. Tinker Bell flew ahead, impatient to lead them home.

Wendy swallowed hard, and her eyes began to sparkle. She began to follow the boys and hesitated. A glance towards the helm revealed the Jolly Roger's new captain had disappeared. He had already said goodbye.

* * *

A silence had woven around Peter and Wendy. Their voices had died away, and now only the groaning of the ship filled the quietness.

He steered the Jolly Roger gallantly, a fine figure in his new suit that Wendy had made for him out of some of Hook's garments. The large hat tended to fall forward a little, but the boy always pushed it back to its proper place.

She stood a few feet behind him, her gaze dancing over the suit, the hat, the wild curls peeking out from under it, the dirty and knowing hands grasping the helm. She had studied his back since joining him. Only once he glanced at her behind him and gave her a cocky smile that failed to lift her spirits. She thought over what Peter had told her of how Tinker Bell had saved his life by drinking his medicine. She would have to remember to thank the fairy.

Wendy turned and gazed at the twinkling stars the ship sailed by. The girl sniffed softly, her cheeks becoming wet.

"Wendy."

The girl jumped and hastily brushed her hand over her cheeks before she turned around and stepped closer to Peter. "Yes?"

"You and the boys will have to fly the rest of the way to the nursery," he reminded her.

"Yes, Peter."

"Tinker Bell will show you the way."

"You won't lead us?" she asked with startled dismay, and touched his shoulder.

He shook his head, his "No" firm.

Wendy's shoulders sagged. She had not known she would have to bid Peter farewell sooner than she expected. "Peter—" she started softly.

"No!" the boy cried, twisting around slightly to look at her fully. The girl's hand fell to her side.

For a moment the two children stared at each other, faces close together, one filled with a fierce stubbornness, the other with sad confusion. Hazel and blue pools met and held. The silence this time was deafening, Wendy's unvoiced question lingering in the air. Something flickered in Peter's expression – hate, pain, sorrow? – and he swiftly turned his face forward once more. He resumed steering.

"No, Wendy," he said thickly.

The girl's heart trembled and then grew still. "It shall be lonely in the evenings," she ventured after a while.

"I shall have Tink," was the response.

"You'll have adventures on your own."

"There will be other boys," Peter's voice sounded surer.

Wendy wrapped her arms around herself, a shiver running through her from head to toe. He would have Tink, and more boys. Would he find himself another mother? Would he forget her as easily as the others that had come and gone in his band? She shuddered, this time in heart and spirit.

Suddenly Tinker Bell appeared and related a message to Peter who nodded and waved his hand. The fairy flew off.

"We'll be casting anchor soon. Tinker Bell will take you the rest of the way."

"I should tell the boys to get ready." Wendy moved to stand beside Peter.

"Aye."

She looked at him; he was already watching her.

"Will you forget me?" she could not help asking.

One corner of his mouth twitched. "Never," he answered.

The girl smiled weakly. She knew him well… "I shall miss you," she confessed a little shyly.

The boy offered his hand. "Goodbye, Wendy."

Her gaze wavered between it and his cheek before she shook hands with him. She tried to push away her disappointment that he again did not want a thimble. "Goodbye, Peter."

* * *

Wendy looked away from the helm and resumed walking to the side of the ship with a heavy sigh. When she raised her eyes, she was surprised to see Peter there, waiting to help her over the side. He bowed to her beautifully, sweeping off his hat, and she almost laughed.

He held her hand gently, securely as he helped her up onto the rail. Good form, a gentleman. Gracefully she swung her legs over the side. Leaning forward a little, she saw the lights of London far below through parts in the clouds. The city seemed small and far away. Unconsciously her grip on Peter's hand tightened.

"Think happy thoughts," the boy whispered.

The fear that had crept over her slipped away when she faced him, and he blew some fairy dust from his left hand on her.

"Thank you, Peter."

He gave her a small smile.

She peered down again at the mainland, then at the boys a way's ahead, who were flying in circles. Wendy let go of Peter's hand. _Happy thoughts_, she reminded herself and started to push off.

There was a hand on her shoulder, and the girl turned back to find him now floating, his eyes, unreadable in the starlight, level with hers. She was about to ask what was wrong when the boy moved forward, placing a thimble on her mouth. In that brief sweet moment she traveled to Neverland and back, the wish formed in her heart that fateful night in the nursery fulfilled.

When her eyes opened again, the world spun for a moment and then righted itself. Her heart continued to fly. There were the boys and Tinker Bell. And here was Peter Pan, a new light entering his eyes and his first teeth coming out.

"Will I see you again?" Wendy asked.

His tone was unfamiliarly serious and gentle: "Yes."

The girl's smile reached her eyes. _Happy thoughts_. She scooted closer to the rail's edge. _Happy thoughts_. She caught Peter's gaze one last time. _Happy thoughts_. Wendy pushed off and dropped a few feet before bobbling.

"Hurry, mother!" "Let's go Wendy!" "Come on!" The boys urged her as she flew towards them. Soon she was in their midst, and they talked excitedly. Like a flock of cygnets, the children followed Tinker Bell who darted ahead of them.

Wendy looked over her shoulder at the hovering Jolly Roger. She could see a figure standing on the rail clothed in a suit and great hat, feathers fluttering in the breeze. She waved. The figure waved back, and the breeze carried his parting words:

"Farewell, Wendy-lady."

She blinked her eyes rapidly and turned her attention to her flying, feeling Peter's gaze on her. Even when the Jolly Roger became concealed behind clouds, as she and the boys flew lower and lower, just above the rooftops, and just an arm's length from the nursery window, still Wendy knew the boy's hazel eyes followed her.

"Goodbye, Peter. Don't forget," she breathed.

THE END


End file.
